I Surrender, And I Choose Truth
by writeaboutweasley
Summary: Ron's P.O.V of 'I Surrender, and I Choose Dare'.


I Surrender, And I Choose Truth 

**Summary: Ron's P.O.V of 'I Surrender, and I Choose Dare'. **

"I am so bored!" Seamus exclaimed, waking up the whole dorm.

"Seamus, shut up!" Ron said loudly.

"You were asleep? Sorry guys," Seamus said sheepishly, "But you can't really have been asleep."

"I was," Harry said.

"I wasn't," Dean and Neville said in unison.

"See?" Seamus asked, "Somebody get up and turn the light on."

Ron, who had only been wearing a pair of boxers, slipped on a pair of jeans and stood to turn the light on. He walked back to his bed and covered himself in a blanket in effort to keep the light away.

"Let's do something," Dean said, "Because I'm bored, too."

"Sleep?" Harry suggested.

"Boring dreams," Seamus said, "They wake me up."

Underneath his blanket, Ron rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming, and right as he thought this…

"Truth or dare!" Dean exclaimed, "I'll go first. Neville, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said weakly.

"Alright…uh…have you ever seen any part of a girls body that's normally covered up?"

"No!" he exclaimed, "No…and I don't want to."

Dean and Seamus groaned in obvious boredom. Then Neville said,

"Harry…truth or dare?"

Harry, not wanting to put up with any more embarrassment from past experiences said,

"Truth."

"Do you like Hermione as more than a friend?"

Ron uncovered himself from the blanket. Waiting nervously for a response to the question, he ran a hand through his hair and stared avidly at Harry.

"No," Harry said simply, "No…she's just a friend." He turned his gaze over to Ron, "Ron," he said, "Truth or dare?"

For Ron, it was always a tear. They always picked on him the worst because he would do anything and answer everything truthfully, so they asked him the most embarrassing things and made him do embarrassing things. So either way…it would be embarrassing.

"Truth," he said.

"Alright…" Harry said, thinking hard, "I'll take Neville's question. Have you seen any part of a girl that's usually covered up? And if you have…details."

Ron thought. Yes, he had…

"Yeah…" he said, "My sister…on accident."

"On accident?" Dean asked, "Are you for sure?"

"What kind of perverted freak do you think I am?" Ron asked.

"Please don't make me answer that," Seamus said with a smirk.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"You want details?" he asked, "On my sister? It was maybe…a few days before this school year…and she walked into the bathroom while I was taking a shower. I didn't know it-"

"So she saw you naked, too?" Dean asked.

"Not everything," Ron said, "And she had taken everything off…I saw her reflection in the mirror. It's not like either of us were embarrassed, though. I mean, we're brother and sister so it's not that embarrassing."

"So what's her body like?" Seamus asked eagerly.

"Oh man," Dean said, closing his eyes, "You have no idea-"

"Ahem!" Ron said snappishly, "You've done things with my sister?"

Dean bit his lip, his eyes flying open.

"I'm joking," Ron said gently, "Anyway. Um…" he thought some more, "She's got a nice ass. She's really tiny, though. Really skinny."

"Is she full?" Seamus asked.

"Kind of medium," Ron said.

"So what else happened?" Dean asked, "I mean…nothing…incestuous happened, right?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed, "That's sick. All she did was hand me my towel and shoved me out. That's it. It's happened loads of times."

Someone knocked on the door.

"I had to get the light," Ron said.

"I'll get it." Dean stood and opened it, "What?" he asked.

Someone else said something. The person was hidden by Dean's tall form. Then he looked over his shoulder and said,

"Hey! Ron get your arse over here,. It's your girlfriend."

Ron stood up, he had no idea who it was, he didn't have a girlfriend. Then he saw it was Hermione.

"Nice, Dean," he said, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder and shoving him aside, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah…oh, keep the door open. We want to-"

Ron shut the door in his face.

He was slightly embarrassed because he only had a pair of jeans on and Hermione was staring at him as he shut the door. But she was just his friend…so…but she was looking at him and a slight glassy look came to her eyes.

"Why did you knock?" Ron asked, "You know it's alright if you just walk in."

"Well…I just sort of wanted to talk to you…er, in private."

"Okay." Ron suddenly noticed that Lavender and Parvarti were peeking at the two of them from around the corner. "Then you can get rid of those two."

He watched as Hermione blushed and turned around. Lavender and Parvarti disappeared back around the corner, blushing themselves.

"Anyway," Hermione said, "I just…I was wondering…if…well…next week is, um, Hogsmeade weekend right?"

"Yeah."

"And…well…did um, do you want to go with me…sort of on a date…?"

"Sort of?" Ron asked stupidly, almost laughing. What was a 'sort of' date?

"Well…on a date."

"Okay…sure. You were playing truth or dare weren't you?"

"Uh…no! No…"

"Yeah right," Ron shrugged and said, "I mean…the only time a girl actually asks a guy out on a date is when they're playing truth or dare, right? I know. I have Ginny for a sister. So…no one would actually ask me out on a date unless it was a game of truth or dare."

Suddenly he heard Lavender shout,

"That's not true!"

Ron blushed slightly, looking down at the carpeted floor as he heard Parvarti hiss,

"Shut up!"

"So…would you?" Hermione asked, "And…even if it was a game of truth or dare…I was going to ask you anyway."

"Nice save. But sure. It could be fun. See you in the morning."

Ron sighed and opened the door. He stepped in, feeling a heat erupt in his body. He had been about to turn her down! But he felt he couldn't, not with her friends watching.

"So what did Hermione want?" Dean asked.

Ron rolled his eyes, then he climbed onto his bed and shut the hangings. He didn't want to talk about it at all, not with these freaks. Not with the boys who only cared about sex and good looks.

"Did you tell her you love her before she left?" Seamus asked.

"Fuck you, Seamus!" Ron shouted through the curtains, feeling his anger rise.

"I'll save it for Hermione," Seamus laughed.

Harry shook his head and asked,

"Really, what happened?"

Ron opened the hangings to look at him,

"She just wanted to ask me something. Let's leave it at that."

The door was knocked on again. Ron quickly got up and opened it. Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Ron could hear wolf whistles and 'oooohs' coming from his roommates. He ignored this because the kiss was deepened, tongues definitely not shy about where they wanted to go or what they wanted to do.

"Get a room!" Dean shouted finally.

Ron was about to say 'shut up' but Hermione spoke before he did,

"That _wasn't_ a dare."

**_Fin_**


End file.
